Devil
by Wolf Demon Kunoichi13
Summary: “Lelouch has sold his soul to the devil, and I have sold mine to him…” SuzaLulu, small Hints of CCKallen, 50 sentences LJ theme, SPOILERS for end of series
1. Devil

**Title: **Devil  
**Rating:** T, for mentions of sex  
**Genra:** Angst, Romance, Friendship, Hurt and comfort, Humor  
**Pairings:** SuzaLulu, CCKallen, GinoKallen, one-sided RoloLulu, CCxCheese-kun  
**Summary:** "Lelouch has sold his soul to the devil, and I have sold mine to him…" SuzaLulu, small Hints of CCKallen, 50 sentences LJ theme, Spoilers for end of series  
**Warning: **Yaoi, Yuri, mentions of sex, Jelousy of inaminate objects, burning of said inaminate objects, spoilers up to the end of R2  
**Authors Note: **Yea....my first attempt at 50 sentence theme, Code Geass, SuzaLulu, CCKallen, everything here mostly. So please send constructive critsim. Or your therapist bill for making you depressed by my attempt at Angst

* * *

Devil  
_by Wolf Demon Kunoichi13_

01. No

Suzaku hated the fact that he could never tell Lelouch 'no' as he plunged the sword into the Emperor's body.

02. Athlete

Suzaku could only grin as Lelouch screamed things such as "Stupid Jock" and "You crazy athlete!"

03. Journey

Lelouch knew that the best thing that would be at the end of this journey would be his Knight waiting for him.

04. Hate

When Shirley asked him if he hated Lelouch, all Suzaku wanted to do was scream how much he actually loved the exiled prince.

05. Rend

All Suzaku wanted to do was to rend that accursed cape into scraps after the end of Zero's Requiem.

06. Carnival

The night of the first carnival they shared at Ashford Academy, they made love with each other first time.

07. Would

Sometimes, Lelouch wonders if he would change it all if he was sent back to when he made the contract with C.C; but, as he lies in bed with Suzaku, he knows that the answer would still be the same, fore his answer brought him back to Suzaku again.

08. Fight

Lelouch always insisted they weren't really fighting; they were just having a domestic disagreement.

09. Character

Lelouch always wondered what it was about Suzaku's character that made Arthur hate the brunet so much.

10. Woman

Suzaku always thanked God he and Lelouch didn't have the same taste in woman; Lelouch always cursed God for Suzaku's sheer obliviousness.

11. Moment

It was moments like these, when they were gun to gun, that a small part of Suzaku's mind whispered that this would never of happened is he had never met Lelouch.

12. Upset

Lelouch knew that whenever he was upset, Suzaku would be there for him when he was young; and as he cries into the shoulder of the seventeen year old Suzaku, he realizes that Suzaku would be there for him no matter what.

13. Sweet

Suzaku was probably the sweetest, most naïve, boyfriend Lelouch could probably of asked for.

14. Sight

The sight of that accursed mask cracking and falling-slowly, painfully falling-and revealing those familiar and beloved violet eyes staring back at him, was enough to break Suzaku's heart.

15. Numb

His fingers shook as he brought the Refrain to his arm; his mind numb with the hope-the need-to at least imagine seeing Lelouch again.

16. Shell

Suzaku watched quietly as Lelouch easily slipped back into his shell, pulling up his fake pretenses with the Student council, pretending that he didn't know the brunet as personally as he really did.

17. Wizard

Suzaku watched in amusement as the young Brittanian attempted to gain his approval with a little magic act, pretending to be a wizard.

18. More

Lelouch's airy voice begging him for more was enough to drive Suzaku crazy.

19. Universe

Sometimes Suzaku just wanted to yell at Lelouch that the universe didn't center around him (no matter how much the idea of a universe without Lelouch made him want to break down and cry).

20. Ache

Lelouch clenched his chest to bide off the ache in his heart after he used his Geass on Suzaku.

21. Wind

As Suzaku stands there in the garden, the gentle wind playing with his hair reminds him painfully of when Lelouch would do the same exact thing as they lay in bed together.

22. Escape

Sometimes, all Suzaku wanted to do was to escape Britannia with Lelouch and never look back.

23. Like

It wasn't a question of weather of not Suzaku liked Lelouch; but more of a question of how much Suzaku was willing to do for the purple eyed teenager.

24. Devil

"Lelouch has sold his soul to the devil, and I have sold mine to him…"

25. Song

The only thing that really calmed him down anymore, was the songs he and Lelouch used to listen to when they were young.

26. Euphemism

Suzaku kept telling himself that Lelouch just went away, went on a vacation; his own euphemism blaringly obvious, even to himself.

27. Dealt

Everyone dealt with grief in their own ways; Suzaku's was to cling desperately to his memories, sometimes even resorting to Refrain.

28. Romance

There was no true novel romance between them, just carefully planned out acts formed by Lelouch's cunning mind.

29. Heed

Why hadn't he heeded any of the witch's warnings about the destruction this Geass would create?

30. Let

Suzaku sometimes wondered if he and Lelouch would ever be let into heaven, of if they would be sent to hell; well, if they were sent to hell, at least they'd be together again.

31. Compose

The way Lelouch composed plans on the spot always seemed to leave Suzaku breathless.

32. Switch

As he pulled on that mask to switch places with the one he had promised his life to, he had to remind himself that all this was part of his loved ones plan.

33. Rule

Lelouch couldn't help but groan when he was presented with all these rule-known and unknown-about the Geass.

34. Calm

The way Lelouch took his abuse so calmly as Suzaku kicked his head into the ground, only infuriated the brunet even more.

35. Beast

Lelouch forced himself to quell the beast known as Zero, as he accepted his punishment, his atonement, from his first, and only, friend, but also his lover.

36. Missing

It had always bothered Suzaku how easily the ex-prince seemed to go missing on purpose.

37. Pulse

At night, while Lelouch sleeps, the only thing Suzaku can do from going mad in those nights leading up to Zero's Requiem, was to listen to The Emperor's steady pulse.

38. Brush

Lelouch never told Suzaku, but in those restless nights leading up to Zero's Requiem, he could feel the fingers of the Japanese man brush against his throat, as he felt the violet eyed man's heart beat.

39. Warning

C.C wasn't even given a warning as the jealous Kallen ripped away Cheese-kun to throw into the fireplace.

40. Field

When Suzaku met Lelouch on the battle field, above Tokyo Settlement, for the second time, all he wanted to do was cry.

41. Bronze

When Lelouch was young, and even now when he was Emperor of a country, he was certain the Suzaku's blood was gold, for his pure heart, and his own was a bronze crimson, for his tainted hands.

42. Core

The core of all of Suzaku's problems-his sadness, his grief, his pain, his remorse- and all his solutions-his happiness, his comfort, his soother, his hope-led him all back to Lelouch Lamperouge (AKA Lelouch vi Britannia).

43. Mask

Suzaku despised that accursed mask, as he hated Zero; but he loved Lelouch, as he adored the face behind the mask.

44. Justice

As Zero declares himself a Hero of Justice, Suzaku is oddly reminded of when he and Lelouch were kids, when they'd stay up late watching old anime, eating cold pizza and drinking caffeinated soda.

45. Weight

Gino just laughed as Kallen attempted to push him off of her stomach, while complaining about his weight.

46. Replace

All he wanted to do when he saw Lelouch around that damn Rolo, his _replacement_ his mind whispers tauntingly, was to stalk right up to him and take him right there, in front of that damn boy with Lelouch's eyes.

47. If

Sometimes, C.C wonders if Kallen would have been in a better, happier, relationship if there was no such thing as a Geass in this world.

48. Code

Lelouch had been feeling high and mighty about his code breaking skills, that is until Suzaku kicked a machine gun off the ceiling after running on the _damn_ _wall_.

49. When

When Lelouch first saw Suzaku, back when they were just kids, he knew he fell head over heals for the Japanese boy.

50. Sigh

Suzaku knew there was something wrong with him, when he started thinking that even his best friends sigh was beautiful.

* * *

**Authors Note (2):** So please review, or send me your therapy bill. Thankyou for reading.


	2. Fruit

**Title: **Fruit  
**Rating:** T (+), for mentions of sex  
**Genra:** Angst, Romance, Friendship, Hurt and comfort, Humor  
**Pairings:** SuzaLulu, CCKallen, one-sided RoloLulu  
**Summary:** "Lelouch is the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden and I am Eve…tempted by the serpent…" SuzaLulu, small Hints of CCKallen, 50 sentences LJ theme, Spoilers for end of series  
**Warning: **Yaoi, Yuri, mentions of sex, spoilers up to the end of R2, slight Rolo-bashing  
**Authors Note: **Hallo! It took me forever to finish this one! First because school came up, second, I got into a different fandom (I might do a story for that fandom, but most likely not), and thridly becasue I had writers block. . . . For a 50 sentence think =.=; I might do a thrid instalment for this, maybe, don't get your hopes up. And I SWEAR I'm not insane for calling this chapter "Fruit" no matter how gay that sounds XD

* * *

Fruit  
_by Wolf Demon Kunoichi13_

01. Move

When Suzaku saw Lelouch for the first time in years his mind screamed at him to just move and hug the raven haired man.

02. Sleep

Sleep never came easy to Suzaku after the finale of Zero's Requiem.

03. Inspire

Suzaku knew that Lelouch's smile and carefully chosen words could inspire heaven and hell alike to join his side.

04. Sweat

A sweat broke out on Suzaku's brow in worry as he ran towards the cathedral, in hopes of stopping that crazed mad man (Mao?), not for Nunnaly's life, but rather, for Lelouch's.

05. Lovely

Sometimes Lelouch could have contented himself with watching those lovely green eyes for hours, but then he had to think that sometimes, even _he_ could get too girly.

06. Breathe

All Suzaku wanted in the final moment of Zero's Requiem was for the raven haired man to breathe (no matter how irrational that thought truly was).

07. Rough

Lelouch couldn't help but notice how rough Suzaku's skin was; Suzaku couldn't help but notice how smooth Lelouch's skin was.

08. Strike

It broke Suzaku's heart to strike at the mecha that he knew Zero resided in (but Lelouch wasn't Zero anymore…right?)

09. Help

Lelouch sometimes just wished that Suzaku would stop being stubborn and just ask for help for once in his life.

10. Resist

When Suzaku saw the student in the Eleven settlement, he resisted the urge to yell at them for being an idiot; when he found out it was Lelouch, he had to resist the urge to kiss him.

11. Meet

As Lelouch was taken away to have his memories changed, Suzaku was sure that they would never meet again; only to be proven wrong not even a year later.

12. Taut

Suzaku's hands drifted over the raven haired man's taut muscles and couldn't help but grin at the shuddering breath the other man let out.

13. Thirst

All that saw Suzaku after Princess Euphie died could see the sheer thirst for Zero's blood.

14. All

All of Ashford Academy couldn't understand the friendship between Lelouch and Suzaku.

15. Fog

Lelouch sometimes wanted to cry when he saw the fog enter Suzaku's eyes when the Geass – _curse_ his mind whispered treacherously – took control when the brunet fought for his life.

16. Before

Before Lelouch got his Geass, Suzaku was sure he'd never see the exiled prince ever again.

17. Hurt

It hurt Suzaku every moment that Lelouch looked at him and pretended not to know him.

18. Kind

No one but Nunnaly and Suzaku knew just how kind Lelouch was in all reality, and it pissed the brunet off so bad when he found out that that stupid idiot of a replacement called Rolo got a glimpse of Lelouch's true kindness.

19. Warm

Lelouch always slept better when he had Suzaku's warm body against his own.

20. Pattern

Suzaku noticed a pattern when it came to Lelouch; not know each other, befriend, love, leave, lather, rinse and repeat.

21. Cycle

C.C was always weary of Kallen when it was the red heads monthly cycle, as people were known to go 'missing' during this time of month around the younger girl.

22. Glow

Suzaku could swear that Lelouch glowed after every night they spent together.

23. Zero

Sometimes Lelouch felt the two personas of "Lelouch" and "Zero" blurring together in a disconcerting way.

24. Wonder

Lelouch sometimes had to wonder why someone so kind and, well simply put, _pure_, as Suzaku would want to be with him.

25. Scold

When Lelouch and Suzaku were younger, it wasn't uncommon that Genbu would scold the two boys for something or other.

26. Figure

Suzaku could never figure out what in the world was going on in Lelouch's mind for the life of him.

27. Then

When Suzaku yelled at Lelouch for trying to kill him (multiple times), Lelouch would always just say in an absentminded voice, "That was then, this is now."

28. Lie

Suzaku always felt like he was being stabbed in the heart every time that Lelouch told a lie right through his teeth with no facial change.

29. Hunt

When Lelouch went missing, it was always almost impossible for the brunet to hunt down the exiled prince, almost, but he always seemed to find him.

30. Mistake

Sometimes Suzaku couldn't help but wonder if loving Lelouch was just one big mistake.

31. Birth

That day at the Eleven settlement was the day that gave birth to the monster known as "Zero."

32. Cut

Every time that Suzaku fought with Zero and his cronies was like a cut to his heart, though he couldn't tell why it hurt him so much.

33. Double

At one point Suzaku even wondered if Lelouch had a double that was acting as Zero for him, but then dismissed it as entirely ridiculous.

34. Cover

The brown haired man draped himself over the Britannian's shoulders, and covered his head with his own and only grinned as the smaller man yelled at him.

35. Lick

Lelouch shuddered as Suzaku gave his cheek a small lick, followed by a teasing smirk that promised of more adventures concerning the brunet's tongue.

36. Wheel

Lelouch felt the wheel of fate turning rapidly whenever he placed Zero's mask over his face and donned the trademark cape.

37. Slight

Suzaku feared the moments that Lelouch would give him slight glances that broke his heart, made him fall in love and wish for the violet eyed man's touch all at once.

38. Fling

Lelouch didn't quiet understand why Suzaku immediately assumed he was having a fling with some girl when he told the Eleven that he was going to the library to work on a project.

39. Sorry

Suzaku had lost track of people he begged forgiveness from, cried out lamentations of 'I'm Sorry', just as he had lost count of how many tears he cried after he killed Lelouch.

40. Call

Nunnaly had lost count of the times she had woken at night, hearing Suzaku calling out for her Brother in his sleep, even though they both knew he wouldn't come back for a long time.

41. Jewel

When they were younger, Suzaku always told Lelouch that his eyes we like jewels, and the Britannia would get annoyed and yell at him; now, when they are fully grown and he says this, all the raven haired man does is smile softly at him.

42. Fruit

"Lelouch is the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden and I am Eve…tempted by the serpent…"

43. House

Lelouch looked around his dwelling and couldn't help but think that, as long as Suzaku wasn't there, it would just be a house, not a home.

44. Swim

When it came to Lelouch, Suzaku knew that every advance was a sink or swim chance, that was well worth the risk.

45. Family

Even though Lelouch's family was so vast, he never really felt like anyone was truly there for him other than Nunnaly and his mother.

46. Interest

It seemed that every second, Lelouch's interest changed to something new, sometimes so fast that if left Suzaku reeling.

47. Record

On the days leading up to the Finale of the Requiem Suzaku mentally made a record of all the moments he spent with Lelouch.

48. Glass

Sometimes Lelouch got so fed up with Suzaku when the brunet started treating the violet eyed man as if he was made from glass.

49. Shape

Sometimes, while they lay in bed, Suzaku would trace lines on Lelouch's skin, to the point where Lelouch wondered if he was trying to memorize the shape of every square inch on his body.

50. Live

The tearful command, to _live_, still haunts the brunette to this day, no matter how much he just wants to _die_.

* * *

**Author's Note x2: **So how'd you like it? Please review, reviews make me want to write more! Which means more 50 sentences! And more importantly, more SuzaLulu!


End file.
